The Administrative Core (Core A) is responsible for: (a) the financial management of the Program;(b) personnel issues;(c) the handling of manuscripts, reports, abstracts, correspondence, and reprints;(d) word processing and database management support;(e) coordinating statistical support with the Biostatistical Service of the Department of Public Health;(f) coordinating formal and informal reviews of the Program;(g) general office procedures. The Molecular Biologv-Mouse Core (Core B) provides support services including: (a) breeding and genotyping genetically-modified mice;(b) carrying out biochemical analyses (c) carrying out molecular analyses;(e) acquiring and maintaining equipment;(f) coordinating the purchase, use, and disposal of radiolabeled compounds;(g) supervising and enforcing lab safety policies;(h) dishwashing and autoclaving for the entire program. The Neuroanatomv-lmaging Core (Core C) provides support services including: (a) instruction and assistance with histological procedures;(b) assistance in preparation of tissue for light and electron microscopy;(c) characterization and specificity testing of antisera;(d) instruction and assistance with quantitative imaging;(e) coordinating the purchase, use, and disposal of chemicals used in neuroanatomical experiments;(f) maintenance of the facilities and equipment for histological procedures and image analysis. The Radiotelemetrv Core (Core D) provides support services including: (a) surgical implantation of telemetry devices, osmotic minipumps and data acquisition;(b) assess blood pressure, heart rate, locomotor activity and core body temperature;(c) examine spontaneous baroreflex activity;and (d) determine autonomic tone using power spectral analysis and pharmacological approaches;(e) provide assistance with data analyses and interpretation. RELEVANCE (See Instructions):